<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll catch me if I fall, right? by GradeAwritingtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558679">You'll catch me if I fall, right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash'>GradeAwritingtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GradeAwritingtrash/pseuds/GradeAwritingtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapnap wakes up feeling off, but that can wait for date night,</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>//tw: mentions of vomiting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll catch me if I fall, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing something like this so hope you enjoy;;</p>
<p>remember, don't be weird and ship the people itself, this is more of the characters that they portray</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap got up from his nap feeling a little...off.</p>
<p>As soon as he opened his eyes after gentle nudges and someone speaking, he immediately felt nauseous. Not to the point of vomiting, but he sure as hell didn’t feel good right now. He immediately whimpered as soon as he moved, but clearly whoever woke him up didn’t hear it as he could hear their footsteps quickly fade off somewhere else.</p>
<p>“C’mon Sapnap, it’s date night and we’re going out. Get up and get dressed or we’ll be late for our reservation.”</p>
<p>Sapnap could hear George talking from their closet, and he could feel some clothes being thrown towards his legs. He slowly got up, wincing at the light that was flowing in, despite the fact that it was already evening with the setting sun and darkening sky. He quickly ushered George out, who yelled through the door about getting into the car when he was ready.</p>
<p>Sapnap felt sticky and gross, his entire body was covered in sweat and he could feel his clothes slowly peeling off his body with how wet they were. The world seemed to spin around him as well, as he had to sit back down after trying to stand up for even a second.</p>
<p>Part of him wanted to tell George and Dream that he wasn’t feeling well. That he wanted to really stay home and cuddle up with them in bed. That really, today he wanted to be pampered and taken care off, and that he would say that without shame to their faces. It must be a violation of human rights to not be coddled when you’re sick.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, looking at the clothes George threw him, Sapnap knew that dropping out now would be a massive pain to the both of them. George had taken out Sapnap’s full suit, with the jacket hanging neatly on the door handle. That was usually code for ‘Dream is taking us somewhere fancy’. He knew how much of a pain it was to have to cancel these dates, especially after the first time when Sapnap had to drop out because of work, so Dream and George did too to stay home and accompany him. </p>
<p>But that didn’t make him deaf to Dream’s voice when he made the call to cancel the reservation last minute. He’d rarely heard Dream so frustrated and tired like that, and he didn’t want to hear Dream like that ever again.</p>
<p>Slowly stripping himself down, he quickly tried to use his clothes to wipe some sweat off, before throwing the suit on. It only made him feel worse, the cardboard like stuffiness and itchy material. Along with the fact that was all long sleeved, made it worse. He was now feeling feverish and nauseous all at once, he just hoped that he could hold out until they got home and sleep it away the next day.</p>
<p>Finally rushing out of the house after Dream honked the car horn, Sapnap got into the backseat as Dream gave a quick glance in the rearview mirror before driving off.</p>
<p>The drive there only made things worse.</p>
<p>What Dream may have failed to mention at all, was that the route had a lot of sharp turns and roundabouts. Both of which would be fine, but not to Sapnap now who felt like he was on the verge of vomiting with each turn. Neither Dream nor George noticed it, the former focused on not crashing and the latter on not getting lost. So he resigned himself to looking out the window, hoping that they would get there faster.</p>
<p>By the time they arrived, Sapnap stepped out with shaky steps. Each step made him feel dizzier, and the world around him spun. Dream saw that Sapnap was lagging behind, so he linked arms and pulled Sapnap forward, George mumbling something about them being overly sweet. All Sapnap could feel was the nausea rising, and the world around him spinning more and more.</p>
<p>Sapnap counts his blessings, that they are seated at a private section of the restaurant. But this only makes him feel worse, since Dream clearly had to pay more just to let them even enter this section. Sapnap is quick to take his jacket off and sling it over the chair, loosening his tie. This draws some looks from Dream and George, but they are quick to dismiss it as him wanting to get more comfortable.</p>
<p>Sapnap can barely even read the menu as it’s presented to him, the words dancing around and spinning too much for him to comprehend.</p>
<p>He considers saying that he wants to go home and rest, but stops as soon as he thinks about it again. George and Dream will just tell him that it’s just one dinner, and that he should be grateful for it rather than asking to leave immediately. That he should just spend some time with them rather than sleeping, that Dream put his hard earned money into treating him and he was being ungrateful.</p>
<p>“Dream, can you order for me? I don’t know what to get.” Sapnap asks, voice low and raspy. He didn’t want to make too much of a fuss now that he thought over it again. Dream looked at him for a moment, suspicious of the fact that Sapnap didn’t want to order for himself. The same Sapnap that would order food on a whim and enjoyed trying out new foods. Dream agreed with some hesitation, not wanting to pressure or interrogate him. Orders were taken and the wine and bread came out.</p>
<p>That was when some major red flags began to come up for Dream and George.</p>
<p>FIrst of all, was when Sapnap refused any wine, and simply settled for plain water. This was odd, especially since the last few times they had left for such a restaurant Dream would always be restraining Sapnap from drinking anymore. He did have a tendency to drink quite a fair bit, an unfortunate habit from his stress from college and streaming that Dream and George were trying to help get rid of. They initially dismissed it as Sapnap maybe not being in the mood or trying to stay off alcohol, but a quick glance of concern was exchanged between the both of them.</p>
<p>The second red flag that came up, was when the food itself came. Sapnap had eaten some bread, just to try and stabilize his stomach. It only made things worse and by the time appetizers came, Sapnap was eating considerably slower with smaller bites. Dream and George noticed this, the former deciding to bring it up mainly out of concern.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Sapnap? You’re eating a bit slower than normal.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine George, just trying to enjoy the food.” As Sapnap went back to his food, another even more concerned glance was exchanged. His voice sounded off, slightly raspy and strained.</p>
<p>“Sapnap, are you sure you’re alright, your voice sounds quite bad right now.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, really. Just forgot to drink water before getting out of the house.”</p>
<p>George dropped it at that, not wanting to possibly agitate Sapnap any further with the interrogation. Although he did at least signal to Dream that something was wrong.</p>
<p>As dinner went on, Sapnap only felt worse and worse. The added food only made his stomach bubble and sting, his nausea and dizziness combined with his feverish state making him on the brink of delirium. But he had to stay strong, for George and Dream.</p>
<p>The third and final red flag came when their main courses arrived. Barely a few minutes in and a few small bites, Sapnap immediately rushed for the toilet, hand over his mouth. George and Dream quickly followed, hearing the clear and heartbreaking sounds of someone vomiting.</p>
<p>They approached the stall, seeing Sapnap bent over and heaving before puking out the rest of his dinner. George and Dream went over to quickly comfort him, rubbing small circles into his back and stomach while making sure he didn’t fall over.</p>
<p>“Sapnap, if you were sick you should’ve said something!”</p>
<p>“Didn’t want to cancel again...didn’t wanna burden…”</p>
<p>Dream could feel the guilt now pulling at his heart, remembering when they cancelled their dinner date because Sapnap had too much work. It was a pain to call and do it last minute, and he may have started losing his temper, but he didn’t think that Sapnap would see it as his fault that Dream was angry.</p>
<p>“Oh Sapnap, what are you talking about? Your wellbeing comes first. I don’t care how much I have to pay to cancel, if you’re sick or don’t feel like going out, then we won’t go out. Please don’t do this next time, ok?”</p>
<p>“Alright..feeling a bit better now...back to dinner...”</p>
<p>“No Sapnap, we are going home right now this instant, and you’re going to be tucked in after a warm bath.” Dream took some tissue and wiped at his mouth and forehead with it, wincing at the way the heat could pass through the tissue so easily.</p>
<p>“But what about the dinner, we still have food, and the cancellation...”</p>
<p>“I’ll deal with that, you just focus on resting. George, get Sapnap to the car. I’ll settle things with the restaurant.”</p>
<p>Sapnap could now feel exhaustion weighing down on his body, as George threw an arm over his shoulder and brought him back onto his two feet. By now, he was too tired to even argue or fight back. The next few moments went by in a blur, the last thing he remembered was entering the car and George pressing a kiss into his forehead before saying something.</p>
<p>With that, he was out like a light.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-</p>
</div>The drive back home was silent.<p>Dream watched the road, making sure to go slower than necessary on each turn. George stayed with Sapnap in the backseats, occasionally clearing away some of his sweat. Even when he was out cold, they could see that he wasn’t looking too good. Too pale even by his standards, clearly in discomfort, now they could see him tossing and turning in his seat.</p>
<p>“I should’ve said something Dream. I should’ve seen that he was sick and made him stay at home. Fuck, what kind of person am I.”</p>
<p>“George, don’t blame yourself for this. We shouldn’t have even driven off at all. We should’ve just tucked him back in and let him rest. If anything it’s my fault, I should’ve checked on him before we drove off. Shouldn’t have let it get this bad. We’ll apologise to him later, but for now let’s just get him comfortable.””</p>
<p>As Dream pulled into the driveway, he came around to help George get Sapnap out, who was slowly waking up.</p>
<p>“Where…”</p>
<p>“We’re home Sapnap, just take it easy alright? We’ll take care of the rest.”</p>
<p>Sapnap only grumbled in response, George shushing him gently as he opened the door. George quickly left to start the bath, while Dream sat Sapnap down on the couch and helped him undress. First with his shoes and socks, gently untying and taking them off before leaving them to the side. Next came with the shirt. He didn’t want to strip Sapnap entirely, but he made sure to unbutton a few more buttons. That was as far as he could go without stripping Sapnap, and just at the right time as George called for Dream to bring Sapnap in.</p>
<p>Carrying Sapnap over in a princess carry, Dream quickly threw off the rest of his clothes as he was settled down into the cold bath. Sapnap immediately woke up from the cold shock, trying to pull himself out as Dream and George had no choice but to hold him back down.</p>
<p>“Cold! Dream! George! It’s too cold!”</p>
<p>“Sapnap, you’re running a fever, we have to do this.” George said, with much pain and hurt in his voice.</p>
<p>Sapnap continued to struggle for a bit, before exhaustion overcame him and he slumped back down. The others made sure to work fast, not wanting him to get even sicker from staying in a cold bath. Within 10 minutes, he was bathed, dried, dressed, and placed back into bed as Dream and George quickly took their own showers and changed out of their suits.</p>
<p>Dream remained with Sapnap, while George went to go pick out some medicine for Sapnap. Sapnap was comfortably cuddled against Dream, leaning back against him since it made servicing Sapnap easier like this. Dream continued running his fingers through Sapnap’s hair, reaching to scratch his scalp with each run through.</p>
<p>“Dream…”</p>
<p>“Hmm? Do you need anything Sapnap? Feeling uncomfortable? Need water?” Dream tried to move to get something for him, only for Sapnap to tighten his grip and rub his face into Dream’s waist. They stayed like that for a moment, before Dream saw Sapnap slowly turn his head upwards with the tell tale shimmer of tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Sorry…”</p>
<p>Dream froze, not expecting that from Sapnap.</p>
<p>“What are you sorry about, you didn’t do anything wrong.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t hold out till after dinner, caused more trouble again. Just pass me the bill this time...the least I can do for you.”</p>
<p>“Sapnap, you don’t need to do this. I don’t care how much it costs, if it means you’re comfortable and enjoying yourself then I’m happy. You don’t need to put me first like this, we can always have another dinner date. But you need to take care of yourself more, got it?”</p>
<p>Sapnap only nodded, turning around to properly cuddle into Dream, who couldn’t resist breaking a fond smile at how cuddly Sapnap became when tired or sick. He pulled Sapnap closer, making sure that they were still upright in case he needed to vomit again. Dream nudged Sapnap slightly as he felt the younger’s breathing start evening out.</p>
<p>“Stay awake a bit more, alright? You can sleep once you’ve had your meds.”</p>
<p>Almost on cue, George returned with a small tray of medicine and a cup of water. Setting the pills in Sapnap’s waiting hands, the pills and water were quickly wolfed down as Sapnap fell back against Dream for comfort and support. He immediately slumped lower down, now wrapped around Dream’s waist as his breathing began to even out. Dream and George breathed out a sigh of relief when they heard light snoring come from Sapnap. Though they both know it’ll become louder as the night goes on.</p>
<p>George got into bed once he was done clearing the cup, slipping in behind Sapnap and pulling his head against his chest. George could feel the low rumble coming from Sapnap, with each breath taken become calmer and more even.</p>
<p>George and Dream both heaved a sigh of relief at Sapnap finally falling asleep, a Dream settled him down and tucked the blankets over him. George settled next to Sapnap, wrapping his arms around him, letting himself drift off to sleep.</p>
<p>Dream stayed awake for a bit to watch Sapnap, making sure that he was fully calm before tucking himself in with them.</p>
<p>As he pulled Sapnap closer, he swore that he felt Sapnap’s face shift into a smile.</p>
<p>He only pulled them closer, smiling as he let himself finally fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>liked it? leave a kudos and a comment, maybe even a bookmark :3</p>
<p>See you next week I guess~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>